thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Paige Trent
This is a tribute made by Summer/Blissfully Mine. They belong to me as I have written them and came up with all the information for this tribute. You may use them for your games, but with my permission. Please do not use them without it, or if you see somebody else using or stealing this tribute or any other tributes of mine, please notify me immediately. If the image is already in use, also notify me ASAP. Thank you. Paige Trent's Information Name: Paige Haze Trent Pronunciation: Pay-ge Hay-ze Treh-nt Age: 15 Gender: Female District: Capitol, 15 Appearance: Paige, on the outside, looks like a brat. She’s either frowning or having a poker face on almost 95 percent of the time, and based off of her looks, loads of people don’t even want to come up to her, as she basically looks like she wants to go off on someone. It’s unknown why she always looks so serious or mad, but only her siblings, Dabble and Saige Trent, know it’s only to make herself look tougher. Nonetheless, Paige is one of the prettiest in the family, but since she doesn’t smile, many would assume otherwise. She once had long, dark black hair that pooled around her shoulders in nice, tight curls, but she cut it off because she felt like it gave too many of her opponents an advantage to pull her hair and take control in street fights. No scars on her nicely-tanned skin whatsoever, unlike her other siblings, somewhat boosts her self-esteem up, as her skin is naturally tan and glowy. Her eyebrows are thin and furrowed most of the time, although they are quite nice, having no arch in sight. Her eyes match her brother’s eyes, as they are a sparkling lime green, and also taking the same sphere-shaped outline. She has a small nose with plenty of brown specks of freckles splattered all over her nose and expanding over her cheeks. Her lips are nice and somewhat plump, and she usually smoothes a sheer lip color over it so she doesn’t lose her girly touch, as she hates being defined as a tomboy. A black mole or “beauty mark” is placed right next to her mouth, standing out from the rest of her face. Frankly, she’s gorgeous, but doesn’t take the time to pamper herself and flaunt it. Paige isn’t supermodel height but she is actually the shortest one in her family, being 5’5 - and as for first impressions, she looks small and fragile, although none of those judging her knowing she can throw a sucker punch like no other. She is quite thick around her arm area, as that’s where most of her muscle is, but she does have killer legs, too. She isn’t overly fit, and isn’t extremely skinny, but she’s a little less than average size, although managing to be average weight. Personality: Paige isn’t a pushover. She cares a lot about people she’s close with, especially her family members, and will hurt anyone who dares to mess with them, whether that be verbally or physically. She’s very good with her words, causing her to out-smart anyone in any type of situation, as she has lots of common sense. If she’s not arguing, she’s barely talking at all. She isn’t exactly the person to have fun and can come off as the slightest bit cold, due to having no sense or interest in humor, and is rarely seen to be happy. It scares other people, which doesn’t cause her to derive any pleasure, but many know better not to get on her bad side. She’s quite monotone and also very honest with opinions, causing her to be able to hurt people and not feel a ping of regret because she’s being hands down candid with them. Paige is also extremely hardcore in any type of activity, whether that be dealing with weaponry, being in competition, etc. She literally practices weaponry or combat every single day to improve, because “No pain, no gain”. She’s also quite competitive, causing her to get a jealous if someone does better at something, or if she feels like someone is more of a threat than she is, causing her not to let out her anger on others, but bottle them up within herself. She’s also not exactly welcoming nor is she outgoing, but she isn’t really shy or dramatic, either. She’s just the one to stand there, do what she’s supposed to, and leave. She doesn’t contain the dramatic or elegant personality that a citizen from the Capitol would contain, and is often to be mistaken as a girl from District Two or Seven. Weapon(s): Paige, being quite skilled in weaponry, has definitely touched and dealt with many, many weapons, but certainly not all. After her experiences with every available one she could get her hands on, she began to lean more to a sai than anything else. She liked how it had the damage of a sword, but couldn’t be defined as one, and is unique in it’s own way. Her secondary weapon would be a crossbow, as she felt it was easier to pull the trigger than load an arrow, aim, and then release whilst using hands, like a regular bow. Her last weapon that she favors are shurikens, or ninja stars. Backstory: Paige was the youngest born, out of all of her siblings. “We should name her Julia.” Her father, Caviar, said, holding her mother’s hand. She smiled weakly, judging the name in her mind. “Maybe...Madelyn.” Her mother, Luana, replied, rubbing her belly that popped out of her golden nightgown, almost too big for it. “Julia is too common.” Her father frowned. “Then...let’s name her Paula.” Her mother forced another smile, but didn’t like the name either. “How about Paige?” Her father’s face lit up, and a warm smile grew onto his face. “Paige sounds lovely, Luana.” He rubbed the back of her hand in circles with his thumb in a comforting manner. She chuckled, looking down at her belly. “In nine weeks, you’ll see the world, Paige.” -------------------------------------------- And they were right. Nine weeks, on a tuesday morning, Luana gave birth to a pale, crying Paige. Wrapped in a bright pink blanket, Paige was welcomed to the world. Her sister, Rogue, and brother, Saige, were astonished by how small and pink the newborn was. Her skin was soft and smooth, her fingers extremely tiny, and she was actually quite chubby, her cheeks puffed up. Saige and Rogue just watched attentively, Rogue sucking on the ends of her hair and Saige’s lips wrapped around his left thumb. Her mother smiled, cradling the child in her arms, although also extremely exhausted. ---------------------------------- (12 Years Later) The school bell rang, Paige and the rest of her class exiting the room. Swinging her bookbag over her shoulders, she ran to the back door as usual, where she’d find Saige and they’d walk to Rogue’s classroom. But this time was different. Rogue was already at the door, tears cascading down her cheeks in clear droplets, her face colored maroon in embarrassment. Saige, already out of his class before Paige, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before walking over to Rogue. “What happened? Why are you crying?” “I-” Rogue choked on her words, nothing but loud sobbing escaping for her mouth. Saige threw an arm around her shoulder, trying to console her before Paige bursted through the double doors, yanking Rogue up by the arm. “Rogue, what happened?” “Olivia- argument- punched- it hurts,” She dragged out the last phrase in a loud voice, cupping her face as a bright patch of violet was visible right under her eye. Her nose had been broken, and liquid scarlet gushed out of it, a large, visible cut on the bridge. Paige began to become livid. “What’s her last name?” She yelled, looking at her sister in the eye. “Olivia Carpenter.” Rogue squeaked out, before bursting into another bawling episode. Saige grabbed Paige by the wrist before she could storm off, tightening his grip. “Paige. Don’t.” “That girl is going to pay for what she did,” Paige said through gritted teeth, anger already bubbling under her skin. “Just leave her.” “For her to do who knows what to Rogue again tomorrow? I don’t think so.” “Maybe she won’t.” “Maybe she will. I’m just going to make sure it doesn’t happen from now on. Watch me.” Paige turned on her heel, already down the hall. Searching through the crowd of student and finding the familiar strawberry-blonde hair, she pulled at her ponytail, instantly slamming her to the ground. The girl let out a yelp of agony. “What did you do to Rogue?” Paige growled, pulling the girl back up by the shirt and hoisting her up onto the wall, her fingers curling around the fabric. “I didn’t do anything!” “What...did you do...to Rogue Trent. Give me an answer within ten seconds or I will beat your sorry behind to a freaking bloody pulp,” She barked again, slamming her against the wall a second time. The girl’s feet were already off of the ground and an unimaginable glint of rabid anger glistened in Paige’s eyes. “I swear, all we did was get into a fight because I picked on her friend! Let me down, please!” Olivia said, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. “Why did you hit her?” “She hit me first,” The girl lied, and Paige wrestled her to the ground. “Listen here, Rogue is my sister, and she would never even hurt a fly. You tell me why you hit the girl or I will make this painful for you. You think I don’t know my family members? Do you think I am dumb?” Paige grappled her, and the girl finally gave in. “I hit her because she was annoying, alright? Your sister is a bloody goody-two-shoes, she has no boyfriend, her crush doesn’t even pay attention to her, and she is a sorry loser. She deserves to die, you hear me, Paige Trent? Your bloody sister needs to go die in a hole. You should be ashamed that you’re related to-” It didn’t even take Paige time to deliver a sucker punch directly to the face, knocking the girl to the ground. The audience circled around them gave out silent gasps and “ooh”s, but Paige already blocked out any source of noise after hearing the word “die”. The only thing she heard was a large battle cry as the girl managed to get up on her feet and deliver a punch to the gut. Paige recoiled back in fear, allowing the girl to attempt another shot, but Paige stopped her fist with the palm of her hand, pushing it back and causing Olivia to lose balance and stumble to the floor again. More and more people crowded around the two. Paige lifted her foot and sent her combat boot flying to the girl’s face, busting her lip open as well as knocking her out cold. Cheers revolved around her but Paige wasn’t exactly accepting towards it, and just pushed out of the group of people, back for her brother and sister. “What happened?” Rogue asked, seeing her brother return with smeared blood on her skin and purple wrists. “Olivia won’t mess with you again,” She said, cringing as shivers slid down her spine, the image of the broken teeth on the floor and pool of blood drowning out anymore thoughts. Snapping back to reality, she helped Rogue to her feet, before Rogue hugged her. Paige furrowed her eyebrows in misunderstanding, not exactly returning the hug, but just glued there, awkwardly. Why was she even being rewarded for hurting someone else? Saige would have surely disapprove of such an act and most likely ignore her for a week. “Thank you, Paige. You’re definitely going to be a kick-ass peacekeeper one day.” Paige despised the peacekeepers, and didn’t quite understand how a woman could be a peacekeeper, but nodded in fake agreement, anyway. --------------------------- Not even a year later, her mother got offered the job to be an escort, which was accepted immediately. (This could be altered for any type of games and if there is a reapings, it’s up to the owner of whether or not they want to use this.) Paige, saddened, and the rest of her siblings gave their goodbyes as they know she’d probably be busy working with the Capitol and all. She returned every other week but had to go almost instantly the next morning, causing her to become distant from her children and let alone with their father. Their father began to become an addict to various drugs and experiments, as he was a doctor, and one day out-of-the-blue, without any warning, performed one on himself. Taking a vial of green liquid, he drank it swiftly, as nobody signed up to try and see the effects or reaction to it, the facility running low on experimental patients. He began to feel an overwhelming wave of pain in his entire body before sinking to his knees and falling face-flat to the floor, his skin cold. Not only but thirty minutes later did an assistant realize this, and the paramedics came, although failed to save him as it was too late. It took a while before the children realized this, as news spread like wildfire, although Rogue didn’t find out until Olivia informed her. “Aww, look at the poor puppy,” She pouted fakely as a confused expression arised on Rogue’s face. “What?” “Didn’t you here? Little Cavier Trent died but only three days ago,” She sneered, her two friends following behind her with a small smirk on her face. “Poor wittle mommy is going to be horrified if she hasn’t found out already, don’t you think?” “B-But,” Rogue felt her eyes tearing up as speech slurred out of her mouth like slush. “He can’t be dead...he was my dad...and my mom...she hardly visits anymore.” “Awh, you poor thing you.” Olivia cackled as Rogue’s world began to crash down upon her. Pushing past the laughing trio, she walked home as she began falling apart. “Rogue, what’s wrong?” “D-Dad d-died,” She clutched her chest as if her words were caught up inside of her as Saige just ran to his room, tears already pouring from his eyes. His relationship that he had with his father was inseperable, and with him dead, he couldn’t bare to think how to take care of a family of three on his own. Paige took it the hardest. “Why?” She yelled, although starstruck tears hiding behind her already watery eyes. “Who told you?” “Olivia, s-she teased me again and I...I…” “I hate her,” Paige hissed, rising from her seat. “That little girl doesn’t know when to keep her mouth shut. I bet she’s lying-” “She wasn’t. It’s true; haven’t you seen dad for the past few days at all?” “Maybe he’s doing a long experiment and waiting for results so he can go back home,” Paige replied, denying the fact that he was dead. “Come on, Paige. It’s never been that long; he would’ve at least given us a phone call,” Rogue cried into her hands heavily, although Paige not feeling the same. “Where does Olivia live?” “I don’t know.” “Have you seen her walk home before?” “I mean, she usually swings by the candy shop at the corner of the street, but Paige, please...don’t hurt her. She’s just telling the truth. Nothing can take away the fact that our father is dead.” “You’re right.” Paige nodded. “Okay. I won’t hurt her. I’m just going to talk to her for a bit, alright?” Rogue nodded slightly, her emotions taking over as she ran to the bathroom to vomit. Paige walked casually out the door, although the amount of emotions filling inside her were inseperable and couldn’t be described. The strongest one out of all of them, however, was anger. And even if she said her sister was right, she in fact was. She wasn’t going to hurt Olivia, no. She had much worst plans in mind. -------------------------------------------- Finding Olivia exactly where Rogue had described, a small smirk twitched at her mouth before flashing away as quickly as it appeared. Sneaking a cupcake and two lollipops without the clerk noticing, she followed behind her target with a smug grin. Olivia turned around, laughing. "Oh, looky here. Little Ol' Paige again. What're you gonna do to me now? No matter how hard you try, I will still be the most popular of your family of poor scumbags, even if you try and break my nose." "I'm not afraid of you," Paige hissed, flames licking the edges of her eyes. "Good. Guess we both aren't afraid of eachother, then. Seems like the you finally made up your mind, darling." "Shut...up..." Paige muttered, anxiety pulling at her chest already. Adrenaline rained upon her, crashing through her veins and throughout her entire physique. "But aren't you so sad that your dad died? What're you gonna do now? Eventually you'll starve to your very own, sick, twisted death. And I won't care," Olivia added, smiling in satisfaction. "What if it was your family, huh? Would you still not care then, Olive?" "It's Olivia - and no, not really. They're too snobby for my tastes. I wish I had a different pair of parents, but then I always remind myself that I wouldn't be so gorgeous and perfect like I am now." "My only impression of you is already filled with pure hatred, Olivia Carpenter. I didn't mind you hurting my sister, but teasing her about our father's death? You don't think the consequence was enough?" "Unless you kill me, nothing you do will faze me, Trent." Olivia replied snarkily, now face to face with Paige. She batted her eyelashes, turning around, the smell of vanilla practically infiltrating Paige's nostrils. "What if I came here to do that?" Paige replied abruptly, crossing her arms over her chest. Olivia's lip quivered with fear as she stopped walking in her high heels, unable to move. It was as if she was paralyzed with indescribable fright. "Very funny, Paige-" "I ''hate ''you. You don't deserve to live after telling somebody to kill themselves, do you hear me?" "Loud and clear," Olivia said, swallowing as she turned around, whatever feelings that struck her vanishing within thin air. "So what're you going to do to me? Stab me with a cupcake?" Paige didn't respond, but simply picked up a large, jagged rock. "No, this'll be my treat, for getting rid of you." Olivia began to back up, turning towards the abandoned street. Rush hour was over, and all that remained was the wind that brushed against her cheeks with a tingling sensation. "DAD!" Paige's fingers curled around the small cupcake, the frosting squeezing through the small spaces that were inbetween her fingers. The sweet bread fell to the ground in seperating crumbs, and before Olivia could even get down the hill, Paige was already behind her, slamming her face into a closed store window. "DADDY! DADDY, HELP!" Paige could hear her own heartbeat echo throughout her eardrums in a dark, vibrating rhythm, but she didn't care. Her main focus was to eliminate Olivia from her life. She continously smashed the girl's face into the glass, nothing but a thumping sound following with it. Blood had already began to show up on both of the surfaces, but that didn't stop her. After slamming her head about twenty times, she dragged her to the ground, busting her nose open against the concrete. The screams had turned into weak wails of pain. Paige used the rock to finish her off before backing away slowly from the scene, making a V-line for her house. Bustling through the doors, several sobs came from upstairs as Paige wiped her hands on her pants, walking up to comfort them. And as for Olivia's death, that remained a dirty little secret. Strengths: Paige is very proficient in weaponry, being skilled with her favorite weapons and decent with the ones that she uses occasionally. Paige, being quite a fighter, is also very good with hand to hand combat, as she usually ended up in a brawl with her stubbornness. Her last strength would be her accuracy, whether that be for both hand-to-hand combat or weapons. Weaknesses: Paige is, like said earlier, pretty stubborn, meaning that she’ll get jealous if things do not end up going her way or if she doesn’t get what she wants within a short period of time. Paige is also quite moody, so she’ll get mad at random times for no exact reason. Her last weakness is physical endurance/stamina. Fears: Her family getting hurt, or being demeaned. Charm: A small piece of blade from a dull knife. Alliance: If she’s in a games with her family members, then definitely them. Otherwise, she’ll ally with the Anti-Careers, or another preferred alliance. Reaped/Volunteered: Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Capitol Category:15 year olds Category:Blissfully Mine's Tributes Category:Reaped